Siwelt Family
Overview It is a noble house that is recognized to be talented in the aesthetics like the Sword Family, and it also has a long history. This famous house was not recognized by the previous emperor and was banished to a far place. However, when Sion became king, he returned them to their previous status. It is made up of three main members and none of them can use magic. Tiilnawest Appearance Nicknamed Tiil, she has straight back, black hair that is tied up neatly. She is slightly older than Sion, around twenty years old, when she is first introduced in the story. Her slim body is enclosed in a black outfit, and she has a special outfit that was made from what seemed like hard armor. She carries a huge spear on her back. Personality She possesses a style that is unlike that of her age with a confident smile and steady and sharp eyes. Every movement of hers attracts other people’s attention. When she meets Sion in DYD Vol. 5, she is acts completely different from normal guests. Originally the rules dictate that no one can bring weapons into the king’s hall. But she brings her spear in without any change in expression. However, although she brings her weapon, she knells at the entrance to the hall. Surprisingly, she is acquainted with Lucile Eris and is happy that she will never be able to match him. Plot DYD Vol. 5 Sion recruits her and her younger brothers to work as spies in Gastark for Roland. He warns her that he will not be able to come to their aid if they are captured and will further disavow any connection that people will say Roland has to them. She agrees to all his conditions and is honored that he is giving them the opportunity to work for him. Quotes *Each quote is numbered so that conversations can be grouped together *From (DYD Vol. 5) 1.Tiil: “I was unable to come and give you my greetings, please forgive me for that. Sion Astal-sama, I congratulate you on ascending the throne.” Sion: “I’ve waited for you for a long time. If I’m not wrong, you are… the Spear House…the current head of the Silwelt House, Tiilnawest Silwelt, right?” Tiil: “Yes, please call me Tiil.” Sion: “Then, Tiil. I have waited for you for a long time. How is it? Being banished by the previous king for so long… During that time, have you worked hard, and become stronger than before?” Tiil: “Of course. Our current power is not worse compared to the Eris House which protects Your Majesty… So I brought my spear…” 2.Tiil: “I see. This ability, this courage… Roland has really produced a good king… Lucile, I can understand your reason to choose him. Then…” 3.Tiil: “Your underestimation of the enemy, will be the reason why you are defeated this time…Wayne! Sil!” 4.Lucile to Tiil after the “test”: “Congratulations for saving your own lives. Tiil, what an accurate judgement. You are indeed stronger than back then. Your younger brothers are talented too. Uhn, but they’re not up to my younger sister’s standard… Is it worth referring to? Sion.” “That’s good. I especially like Tiil. I trust that she can help you a lot? Then get along well.” Trivia Wayne Sil Category:Characters Category:Families